Hakuin's Survival Manual
Chapter 1 "Your first day in Survival Multiplayer" -One of the many User-made buildings in Survival Mode! So you've logged into survival multiplayer! First you must make it through the tutorial . The game will guide you through a few introductory moments where you learn how to use wood to craft a basic crafting table and a few other important lessons. After completing the relatively easy and helpful short tutorial you will Ascend a staircase leading into a portal that will take you to your first spawn town! Once you come to the spawn town you are likely to see lots of other players running around , talking to each other , and possibly sending you friend requests! Here you will have a chance to test out the chat features by clicking the chat icon in the upper left of your screen. You can also click the player symbol in the upper left of your screen to see nearby players . From there you can click on a player's name and send them a friend request! Remember.. Anyone who is on your friends list could potentially teleport to you so it is important to choose friends who seem trustworthy or preferably someone you already know ! -One of the many spawn towns in the world! You are now in the infinite World of survival multiplayer on Planet of Cubes ! You start off inside of the spawn town which is an area where no other players can attack you . However you can still be attacked by zombies and other Hostile Mobs . There are various buildings with crafting tables and chests Etc inside the spawn town that you can use at your leisure. When you feel ready go towards the purple portals at the center of the town you are in. These portals will be located at coordinates 0,0 ..0, 50..-50, 100 Etc the purple portals will always be in the very center of whatever spawn town you are currently in. Once you find them you can go through them in any direction north east south or west. If you have game coins when you enter the portal it will prompt you to purchase a Teleport scroll. It requires one teleport scroll for every portal you travel through. Try teleporting a few towns away from the one you start the game in. This way when you travel outside of the translucent white wall surrounding the town and Into the Wilderness where other players can theoretically attack you... You will be away from a populated town and less likely to be attacked right off the bat before you get any resources or armor! Make sure that the sun is high in the sky and it's daytime when you first head out into the wilderness. Remember many of the dangerous creatures of Planet survival multiplayer do not come out during the day time! The flesh eating zombies get burned to death by the sunlight! And spiders change from bloodthirsty Killers at night into harmless giant arachnids that roam the land peacefully during the day. Chapter 2 " Day 2 heading out into the wilderness!" So you spent the night inside one of the buildings in spawn with zombies moaning and groaning outside. Now the sun has risen and burned up these foul creatures and it is time for you to head out into the wilderness and carve your own path in the massive infinite World of Planet of Cubes survival! -Use this Compass to Guide you through the world! Pick a direction and head straight out. Do not stop until you can no longer see the town at least.. Farther yet if you would like. Look around at the world in front of you. You want to pick an area that is rich in resources to live and survive. Try to pick a spot that has lots of trees, maybe Rolling Hills to give you somewhere to dig into as a cave shelter. Some water a lake or river or ocean around you would be great also! If you like your spot Begin by approaching the nearest tree and click and hold on the wood. You will notice your characters hand rapidly moving and breaking the wood. You will see cracks appearing in the wood hold down the button on a single piece of the tree until it finally breaks and you see a block of wood fly off. It might fly right into you and you'll hear a pop noise as it goes into your inventory. If it lands on the ground near you just walk over and stand on top of the floating piece of wood and it will automatically go into your inventory after a second. Continue chopping several more blocks of the tree as much as you would like at least 4-6 blocks of wood..but you can go ahead and chop as much of the tree as you can reach. Good work you've got some wood! You will have probably noticed that the sun has continued moving from the East where it came up out of the horizon slowly heading west where it will eventually set. You've got to move quick because once night time comes all of those same terrible creatures from the night before will come back out and begin hunting for your tasty flesh! Look around and find somewhere where you wouldn't mind digging in. It can be the edge of a cliff or the base of the Hill or it could be the foot of another tree anywhere where you wouldn't mind digging. You're going to need to get Underground into a small hole or cave shelter that you have dug for the first night! Okay so you approach the base of a large rock wall. It will be much too slow to try to dig into this to make a cave shelter with your bare hands! Instead you're going to use your wood. Click on the button to the right of your inventory slots. The wood you have collected will be in one of your inventory slots the rest will probably be empty. To the right of those is a button with little white dots. Click this button and it will bring up your inventory you will also see a button at the top of your inventory that allows you to enter your craft menu. Click the crafting menu and click on the planks and make some wooden planks like you learned to do in the tutorial when you first started. Once you have enough planks you will see the option for a crafting table has lit up in your crafting menu. Click on the crafting table and use the planks you have made to make yourself one. Okay now you have a crafting table! You can use this to make yourself some tools remember to act quickly because the sun is still moving towards the West and you don't want to be caught outside at night time with no armor! -If you get a fish from a zombie save it! If you come across an ocelot you can lure it in with this! Go into your inventory and click on the crafting table you have made. Clicking on it will place it into your inventory slots on the bottom of the main screen. Now click on the inventory slot with the crafting table in it and you will hold the crafting table in your hands. Now click on the ground next to the rock cliff which we are going to dig into as a temporary shelter for the next couple of nights. Okay now you place a crafting table congratulations! Okay now click on your crafting table. It will bring up the crafting table crafting menu. It is more in-depth and includes more options than your crafting menu when not using this table. Make some planks and then scroll down to sticks and click that button to make some sticks! We will need both wooden planks and sticks to create many items. Now that you have sticks also.. Click on the tool tab on the right side of your crafting menu. Now create a pickaxe and an axe. Create a wooden sword if you have harvested enough wood at this point. Okay it's getting late in the day time to act quickly for your shelter! Place your pickaxe sword and axe into your inventory slots so that you can easily access them. Now click on your pickaxe and turn to the rock cliff. It is better to dig into rock for a shelter when you're first starting out then to dig using a shovel in to dirt. Dirt can be easily exploded by another one of the deadly creatures known as creepers. Click and hold on the rock with your pickaxe the same way you did with the wood from the tree to begin mining the stone. Make a small doorway in the cliff and then begin digging in. You will begin accumulating Cobblestone into your inventory. Once you have a small room dugout head to the outside where you placed your crafting table and take your axe into your hands and chop the crafting table down so you can bring it into your place. Run back inside quickly before it gets dark and place the crafting table inside your new shelter! Now click on it again and use the Cobblestone you have gathered two create a furnace also known as oven. Congratulations you now have a way to cook! It's probably a good idea to close up the entrance to your shelter. You can use the cobblestone you got from digging out your shelter.. you can use dirt or any block type. You could also make a door out of wood planks using the crafting table! But be careful! You might want to pile some Stone in front of the door because the zombies can break down your door made of wood! And creepers can explode your Cobblestone or dirt piled at the entrance! I would recommend staying in the back side of your shelter away from the door so that you do not accidentally trigger the explosion from creepers! It's probably very dark in your shelter now! You better build some torches to light up your new home! -We will try to get some armor soon! Now if you haven't come across any Coal while you were digging into your shelter you can easily create a couple of pieces by burning wood inside the oven! Simply place would as the bottom item that will be burned and place would as a top item that will be cooked the finished product will be a piece of coal! Once you have a couple coal and some sticks you can create torches using the crafting table! Just make a couple so you can place them on the walls and light up your new shelter! Congratulations you made it through your second day! Chapter 3 "The sun is rising!! Get to work!" Periodically check outside to see if the sun has started to rise. You might try digging out a random block to get a view of the outside. If you notice that is still nighttime immediately plug it back up with the new block so that spiders can't make it through! Spiders and baby zombies can fit through a opening as small as a single block! So be careful! While you were in side your home throughout the night you might want to make some stone tools! You can use the Cobblestone that you acquired from digging out your cave in addition to Wood make some planks and sticks . Then in your Crafting Table menu click the tool section on the right hand side and make yourself a stone sword stone pickaxe Stone shovel and anything else you think you might need! A stone axe will be good for chopping more wood when the Sun rises! You might have gotten hungry throughout the night ! You will notice on the bottom right corner of your screen is a bar full of what appeared to be steaks some will be full and colored and a few on the left side might be empty and see through. This will indicate how hungry you are as you get more and more hungry the steak icons will deplete and just become outlines. If your hunger bar which is completely empty it means you are starving to death! You will begin taking damage until you are able to eat some food! When your hunger bar is completely full and your stomach is full you are no longer hungry. At this point any damage that you have taken will begin refilling and your heart meter will begin to heal and fill back up! Okay so you have some new tools! You're probably starting to feel like you could use a meal! All this work can make a person hungry. Take your pickaxe and break open the entrance to your temporary shelter cave . the sun light will shine through and tell you that a new day has started let's get to work! The more time you spend in one area the more that peaceful mobs like cows chickens sheep pigs Etc will begin to spawn around your area . When you head out in the morning you may notice some animals wandering around. Take your sword or your axe and go hunting for some fresh meat! Chase down in animal and begin slashing it with your weapon until it falls over and dies. It will drop meat and possibly other items like wool if it's a sheep or leather if it's a cow. Hunt as many of the animals around your area as you can so that you can have some food. Now take your food back inside your cave and place it into your oven! Take some of the coal that you have acquired by burning wood in the oven and place it in the bottom section to cook your meat! Now you can have some delicious cooked food in just a few moments! You can take your Axe and go out and use some of your time collecting more wood . you can also gather any of the resources you see around your habitat that you might want to use. You might see some clay that you think would be good for decoration or building. Use a tool to easily dig this up! you might see some sand and think that it would be a good path from your front entrance or good for building a sandcastle! Use your shovel to quickly collect sand blocks. Sand is a unique item because it is the only block type that cactuses can grow on! Spend today Gathering items you want and venturing out a bit around your Habitat to see what you can find! When the sun sets head back inside your shelter and close it up tight once again! Tonight is the night that we gather some ore from the mine so we can start making stronger tools and possibly some armor! Chapter 4 "Mining at night" Since there are so many valuable things to collect and do during the daytime in Planet of Cubes, night time is a good idea to do mining Underground because during the night there are many hostile mobs so it makes sense to do your mining at night time and save the day time hours for exploration and building. If you have wood and stone you can craft sticks and then make a stone pickaxe. Make a few pickaxes so that you have back up when your first one is destroyed. Begin by digging a staircase down somewhere in your shelter. One block down one block over one block down one block over etc etc and you will begin descending into the underground of Planet of Cubes. Diamonds and other valuable resources spawn low in the world. If you continue your staircase eventually you will hit a dark block type called Bedrock which cannot be destroyed by any pickaxe. This is the very bottom of the world. We can consider this level 0 at the highest point of bedrock. Count the stairs back up from the highest bedrock to level 10. Diamonds spawn between level 10 and 12 with higher probability. Once you get 10 steps up from Bedrock you can begin making a mining shaft straight left or right of your staircase. There are many techniques for searching one good one is to make a long hallway and then make arms and legs coming off of your hallway going in either direction. Skip two blocks between hallways so you don't waste any time that way you will be able to see diamonds with the best chance. Chapter 5 "Farming" Maybe its time to start growing your own crops. There are many crops in the world of Planet of Cubes like Melons, Pumpkins, Beetroots, Wheat, Carrots, Potatoes, Cane Sugar, tree farming by tree saplings, and more to come. To grab some seeds you must be prepared. Craft an axe and just use your hand for this. Go off and find some grasses and hit them with your hand to find beetroot seeds and wheat seeds. Grab the amount of seeds you think is enough because they don't make anymore. Look for some Cane Sugar near rivers and lakes or huge bodies of water. At nightime u can kill mobs for carrots and potatoes since u cannot find em in plant form. Category:Guides/Manuals